


In that dress of yours

by so_damn_Mishalicious



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Class Differences, Dresses, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_damn_Mishalicious/pseuds/so_damn_Mishalicious
Summary: Clint regrets joining one of Kate's festivities but his attention is suddenly divided.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	In that dress of yours

**Author's Note:**

> My friend drew Avengers princess dresses (you can see them at https://www.instagram.com/p/BvmNsu1n921/?igshid=roy8fml76ohk) and now my wife wants to make one and well - this came to my mind.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and I suck at descriptions as you know like people and things look, not beta read
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing as always
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and feedback in the comments are appreciated ♡

The ball was a fabulous celebration, pompous and expansive, a get-together of the rich and beautiful, glitz and glamour. There was food and fine alcohol everywhere, ladies and gents clad in their most expensive fabrics, decorated with gold and other heavy jewelry. Music and laughter filled the air, pairs on the ballroom floor dancing to the tunes. More people were announced, long old titles were bellowed through the room over the chatter. Clint felt horribly out of place and regretted coming here in the first place.

He should have known better than to attend one of Kate's festivities - her family was known for their excessive lifestyle and he had been foolish to think he'd fit in this somewhere. Unlike his friend, the Barton's held no title of royalty or power though their butchery business had made them wealthy men, maybe better off than some of the old families that had spent their fortune generations ago and only tried to maintain their status. The brunette had retreated to a corner, shying away from the cold and degrading looks of the upper society, just observing the scenery. He knew very well he didn't belong here but Kate had asked him so nicely to come around and he could never deny her anything, just like Natasha.

He indulged in another cup of wine, snatched from the trays the servants carried around, as a murmur went through the crowd. Looking up from his beverage, his eyes followed the attention to the main door where a young man had made his entrance. The goatee on his face and his distinctive use of red identified him as a Stark and Clint remembered them having a son, a well-known genius of engineering but he had never seen him up close. The lad was definitely attractive with a sharp cut jaw, dark eyes and his face adorned by a charming smile. What irritated most people in the room and caused the constant chatter, was the impressive ball gown the man wore - instead of dressing in the usual garb of men he had put on a full-blown princess dress in red and gold hues that looked heavy as hell but fit his lithe stature perfectly.

The archer chuckled to himself. The other certainly had balls wearing that to an official feast - most conversations had changed topic to the uproar the brunette created, the older people definitely disturbed and unsettled by the display. Stark made his way through the crowd, head held high and smile in place as if nothing could touch him in the first place. If he had tried to be the talk of the night he had definitely made his point - other attendees seemed to keep their distance as if to avoid trouble coming their way, but all eyes were on him. Clint lingered in his corner, just watching for the next minutes but no one tried to come closer or engage in a conversation with the man in the dress who turned to some snacks instead. The brown eyes scanned his surroundings, closely observing the servants passing by.

Taking the hint Clint snatched another goblet and approached him, the spare cup of wine held out in greeting as well as defense. Trying to remain calm, he uttered a "Thirsty?". Well better than nothing.

Stark's eyes immediately took him in, roaming his form before he seemingly passed the silent test and he received a nod. "Thank you, just put it over there, I do not fancy being handed things.". 

Waving carelessly to one of the tables, Clint realized the other might think him to be one of the servants and he could feel his temper spiking. Huffing, he pulled his outstretched hand back, close to his body, "Well then, how about you take it from me then? I 'do not fancy' being used as a delivery boy."

His parents had taught him better he knew, being sassy was one thing but usually he kept snide remarks to himself. He blamed it to the alcohol and the glances he endured all evening that he couldn't hold his tongue properly in that moment. Stark was obviously irritated, looking at him dumbfounded for a second before he broke into a hearty laughter that threw off Clint in return. He anticipated sour temper or a demeaning remark but amusement? The other just wiped his eyes, a hint of mirth in them before taking the chalice. "You're really something! It's rare for people to speak their minds when I'm around. How come I have never seen you before?"

A shy smile crept it's way to Clint's face. "I'm not high society so I guess usually I wouldn't be invited. I know the host so I slipped in by luck."

His eyes wandered over Tony's curves, enhanced by the corset. "Nice dress, the colour suits your eyes. But how come you wear this instead of… well something normal?".

Tony snorted before taking a another gulp of his wine, then answered, "This is just pure defiance. My father saw my former choice of an extravagant suit "unfit" to be worn here and spouted 'I don't care what you wear but not this' so well, here I am."

They looked at each other for a few second before they burst into a fit of laughter. The whole situation was just ridiculous, for both of them in their own way. As the giggles ebbed away and they caught their breath again, the archer cleared his throat, politely asking "Well this is a kind of ball so - May I have this dance?" before he held out his hand for Tony to take or deny. The genius shot him a calculated gaze again before he shrugged his shoulders and took the offered hand. "I don't see a reason to pass on this but I warn you - this thing is a monster and I cannot guarantee your feet will get out alive".

They made their way to the dance floor, ignoring the looks of the other attendees. They surely weren't the most graceful couple there, stumbling over the sheer volume of Tony's skirts or stepping on each other's feet but it was one of Clint's brightest nights. He couldn't remember the last time he had that much fun. Maybe it didn't start out great but it was the journey that counted and that brought him a new friend, who should over time become one of his most trusted companions.

Suddenly he didn't feel out of place or he simply didn't care anymore. There was no more regret. So he smiled.


End file.
